<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimentation by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099730">Experimentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheatley's been tense as of late. Little did he know, his best friend, Chell, would be there to assist him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chell/Wheatley (Portal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made this in two days for no reason, other than the need for Wheatley to get absolutely FUCKED. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A-almost! Almost almost!"</p>
<p>Wheatley swore he was almost there. Swore, finally, after possibly the worst built up of all time, that he was so close. He was sitting in his bedroom, shirt eskew, pants unbuttoned and hand quickly pumping his lubed up cock. He had been at this for what felt like hours (in really it was like, fifteen minutes), and still had yet to cum. He had been...trying, as of late, and for some reason, hadn't been able to release. He had tried everything he could think of;lots of lubricant, different types of porn, (audial, visual, hell, he even scrolled endlessly through erotica of all types in hopes of getting his rocks off. Plus side, he had gotten some reading in, who could say that nowadays?) even used different fleshlights and positions. He even tried doing it in different locations of his small apartment space. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, laundry room. Nothing.<br/>And apparently taking the risk of jerking it during his morning routine wasn't helping. He stopped his poor hand, and checked his phone. He had been cutting it to the wire, and upon realizing he couldn't afford anymore time, tucked himself away, got up, and used the mirror to help guide himself towards actually looking presentable. He was a devilishly handsome fellow, albeit a bit thin. Blue eyes, dusty blonde hair, small soul patch he was considering shaving off, and of course, glasses. Textbook 'sexy nerd' if you will. </p>
<p>"Fired nerd if I don't hop to it..."</p>
<p>He muttered. He did a quick double check of his pockets, before he was out the door, nearly tripping in panic. Long day ahead, as usual. </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"Watch it!"</p>
<p>"Beg your pardon!"</p>
<p>He exclaimed. He had JUST made it on time, coffee cups in his hands, and a bagged goodie in between his teeth. Wheatley worked at Aperture labs, as a customer service consultant. Ironic, given how good he was with confrontation and people (how was that sarcasm? He was reading a book on it, upon a colleagues suggestion). He quickly sat at his cubicle, unofficially registering himself as on time, before standing back up, knocking on the cubicle next to him.</p>
<p>"Hey! Space! Got your coffee here, chap."</p>
<p>Space (real name being Chase Corrington) was a fellow blonde colleague whose cube looked as if he never grew out of his nine year old astronaut phase; glow in the dark stars, planet stickers, space calendar, the works. He gave a nod as he accepted his coffee ('galaxy' is what it was called. It was really just a latté full of edible glitter. Wheatley was hated at Starbucks, which is the ONLY place Space wanted his coffee), going back to his screen to look at space. For someone who worked in finances, he was quite a spacey fellow (get it?). Wheatley leaned over to his other cubicle, to Space's brunette brother, Fact (aka, Francis Corrington, the one who organized memos or what have you), and held out his coffee order (frappajappajooza, which he swore was real. It wasn't. Hell, it was just a bunch of Gatorade in a cup that Wheatley poured in to make it look cool, but hey whatever worked).</p>
<p>"Fact, yours, mate."</p>
<p>"Coffee causes scabies."</p>
<p>"..right. Caroline!"</p>
<p>Wheatley got out of his chair to give Caroline hers (oat milk honey with just a splash of vodka. Couldn't blame the poor woman, honestly, she did far more work than her pays stubs demanded of her). Caroline was a lovely lady, and the bossman's absolutely favorite second hand man. Er, woman. She was kind enough, albeit a bit busy with the boss's work and scheduling.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Wheatley."</p>
<p>"Course."</p>
<p>Honestly, he was just happy her dangerous half wasn't out today (she was a nice lady, ever helpful, but on her bad days, 'GLaDOS' came out. His nickname for her venomous, impatient half. Origin story at another time perhaps). He sat back at his seat, before hearing a knock at his cubicle. There she was.</p>
<p>"Chell!"</p>
<p>Chell. A woman who's job, although unofficial, was as essential as anything Caroline was capable of. Determined, quick thinking, and clever as a fox, Chell did it all. From stacking and carrying, to testing and taking over shifts for most of her coworkers, she was well liked around here, particularly by Wheatley, who saw her as his best friend. She smiled at him, expecting her coffee. Wheatley turned in his seat, hiding his grin in his palm.</p>
<p>"Take it you want something, luv? Do clue me in."</p>
<p>He couldn't help but lightly snicker as clamped her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>"Oh come now, anything. Even 'apple'. Go on, give it a go. 'Aaaaaaple'."</p>
<p>Upon getting the furrowed brow, he held his hands up in defense.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, spare me, oh consumer of caffeine."</p>
<p>Wheatley pulled hers out, and handed it to her, immediately cheering her up (he'd NEVER forget her coffee order. A Caramel macchiato. Simple, classic). He looked contemplative for a moment, casually bringing the small bag into view.</p>
<p>"I suppose the beverage beast wouldn't enjoy a little snack with her drink?"</p>
<p>She locked eyes onto the bag immediately, and tried to dive for it, before it was quickly snatched by Wheatley. She was so easy to tempt.</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah. Nicely, luv."</p>
<p>She gave him another glare, before sighing, holding out her palms, and softening her face. Close to begging as she could accomplish. Not even full force GLaDOS could say no to that.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, suppose you'd just hunt me down if I didn't hand it over."</p>
<p>He allowed her to snatch it back, and her eyes went wide as she saw just what was inside. Cake! Chocolate cake pops, to be exact. At every party, at every event, Chell would be on that sweet like a predator. She stuffed it in her mouth, and was about to sit there and demolish it, before a bark interrupted the room.</p>
<p>"Caroline? Caroline! Where's the quiet girl? Need her to test the new boots. If she can make the jump and NOT break her bones, that'd be just peachy. Thinking it'd save us money, you know, instead of buying a rocket?"</p>
<p>Chell gave a light shrug, gave a quick rustle of his hair, and bolted. Wheatley watched her as she left, softly sighing. What a woman. Intelligent blue eyes, high cheekbones, soft brown hair to match her soft looking lips, not to mention she was FIT. Strong arms, legs that could topple buildings, and a core that'd make most men around here jealous. Not that he noticed, especially not on the days she'd tie her jacket around her waist, and wear her tank top. Definitely didn't catch himself looking and wondering just how firm they w-</p>
<p>"Should say somethin' to the pretty lil angel."</p>
<p>"Aye, hello Rick…"</p>
<p>Rick was the 'recruiter' of the the team (aka the guy who'd find whatever homeless guy, college kid, or just whoever self esteem was low enough, to recruit for the somewhat riskier experiments, and also self entitled 'adventure' after learning of Wheatley's nickname system), and the 'official' ladies man around the office. He was on the taller end, strong jaw, stubble, hair slicked back, and dressed like he came right out of the worst western movie you've ever seen. He wasn't rude, but he was bloody annoying. He wrapped his arm around Wheatley, plucking his own coffee from the holder (Café Americano, extra shot), and watched Chell with him.</p>
<p>"She's prettier than a Magnolia in may. You ain't gettin' dimples over there by standin' back, dick in hand. Gotta rustle that lady, before I do. Take her breath away. Well, more than it is now. Made more sense in my head."</p>
<p>"Ah yes,"</p>
<p>He started, taking the others hand off his shoulders, hoping his exasperation would show, and make him leave. As usual, it never worked.</p>
<p>"Because you're just wrangling in the ladies, mate."</p>
<p>"Have ya know, wrangled with a little lass just last night."</p>
<p>He sat at Caroline's desk, facing all the cubicles, and began to tell his tale. As if anyone asked. </p>
<p>"This lady was SOMETHIN'. Pretty blonde hair, biggest blue eyes, and lips like a field of flowers. Took her home, and gotta say, BEST adventure I've ever been to. Black belt in the bedroom, this is what it gets ya."</p>
<p>Wheatley looked away from him, pushed himself towards the computer, and pretended to work, using his free hand to palm with himself under his desk.</p>
<p>"Lovely. Good for you, mate."</p>
<p>Was all he could muster. He was only reminded of his plight as his phone started to go off the charts. As he answered his phone, he could only hope it'd be enough to distract him until he got home. <br/>--------<br/>"I'm SO close, I'm SO close! Please, please, almost, come on!"</p>
<p>The second Wheatley got home, he had gotten to work, throwing his things to the floor, and hopping into bed. He had been pumping himself till his hand grew tired, and decided to take to humping his largest pillow. His face was buried into it, sweat dripped from every inch of his body, and his lungs ached (though that might've been the asbestos at work). Yet, nothing. He halted for a moment, staring down at himself. His cock was lubed, hard, twitching, desperate to let go. So why COULDN'T he? He wanted it, he BEGGED for it, he was putting in the effort! He was even using his imagination, picturing-</p>
<p>His doorbell suddenly dinged. He swore, jumped out of bed, quickly put his pants on, and forcefully tucked away his erection (did it hurt? Absolutely, but dying of embarrassment was worse). He swung open the door, and tried not to choke on his guilt.</p>
<p>"Chell? W-what are you doing-"</p>
<p>She halted him, hand held in front of her in a 'stop' motion. While she was officially mute, she could speak well enough with her face alone. She was worried. He groaned, leaned on the door frame, and ran his fingers through his soggy hair. Firm as she was, she was as sweet as the cake she adored.</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine. Really, Chell. Thank you, honest. But I'm fine."</p>
<p>She motioned towards his body, and he stood up straight, trying to puff out his chest.</p>
<p>"Oh the sweat? I was working out! Yeah, trying to get 'ripped' and all that. Can't let Rick be the ONLY muscles at the office."</p>
<p>She raised a brow, arms folded across her chest. Hard to get away with that lie when he was last at the company marathon. Well technically not last. Disqualified. Passed out towards the end, Chell had to carry him the rest of the way. Not his proudest moment. He sighed, but before he could say anything else, she pushed her way through, stood in his living room, and clearly expected an answer.</p>
<p>"Chell, it's nothing, I'm fine! I'm just...tired, as of late."</p>
<p>Her face scrunched up. Gods sakes, she was making things VERY hard for him (yes he was ashamed of that wordplay). He groaned, much more exhausted than he was a moment ago, and motioned towards the door.</p>
<p>"Look, luv, it's fine, really. You know how it goes, midlife crisis in the 20's, even the body believes in it and all that jazz."</p>
<p>She wouldn't move. He gave a light whistle and a snap, motioning towards the door, like one would do for a dog.</p>
<p>"Come on girl, right here. Riiiight through there. Lots of good stuff there. Lovely uh...what do women like...uh, yacht! And uh, a boyband! That haven't seen a woman in years! Not picky at all."</p>
<p>Nothing. Frozen glare.</p>
<p>"A...pony farm?"</p>
<p>Nope. He threw his hands in the air, honestly at his wits end.</p>
<p>"You remember the good old days? When I asked you to walk through a door, and it'd be all 'oh no problem, not at all', and you'd do it? Those were GOOD times, let's get back to those."</p>
<p>Chell was simultaneously losing patience with her friend. He couldn't blame her, he didn't exactly look in tip top shape. She took a step towards him, jabbing her finger into his bare chest. Oh he wished she hadn't done that. She was too close. Smelled too nice, looked too pretty up close like this.</p>
<p>"Chell, I'm being serious, can you just go?"</p>
<p>Another jab. Another beg. Jab, beg, jab, beg. What finally ended the cycle was Chell getting far too into his personal space, practically burning him with her eyes. He was tired, emotionally and physically, he was frustrated, and he just desperately wanted her to leave. So...panic took over. He took a step back, glared at her, and told her. Well, not really told, so much as yelled it right at her.</p>
<p>"I CAN'T BLOODY CUM, ALRIGHT?!"</p>
<p>The surprise on her face was immediate. Her eyes went wide, and her shoulders went stiff. Probably the first time she had this yelled at her, certainly (though he hadn't known her all his life, maybe it's happened for all he knew). He lightly swore, and rustled his fingers through his hair, wallowing in this social hell he just put himself though. </p>
<p>"I haven't...been able to cum for...blimey, like two months? A-and I haven't gotten that long without having a go in ages. I...I've been trying. And I just CAN'T seem to...you know. Finish. It's like the world's worst book. Like you HAVE to finish it, but it's so difficult. I just. I NEED it, and I can't get it. It's dreadful, and I...guess it's starting to show."</p>
<p>Chell of course, said nothing. Honestly even if she was able to speak, what do you even SAY to something like that? You go to check on your colleague, notice they've been stressed out and all of that, only to have them yell that they need their rocks off. </p>
<p>"Chell, I-I'm sorry I've just been really stressed out, please, just forget I said ANYTHING. Look, let's just get some lunch right? O-on me?"</p>
<p>Wheatley gave her a smile, desperate to do anything to atone for his social sin. She gave him a look over, before she brushed past him, and walked into the hallway, leaving the building. He shut the door, and swore loudly, kicking his sofa in frustration, and immediately holding his foot in pain. Right, he took off his shoes (you ever try to jerk off in shoes? He had no idea why but he hated attempting that, always difficult for him) when he got home. </p>
<p>"I can't believe I just did that. You made ONE genuine, lovely friend, and you messed it up. And not even in a normal way! You could've borrowed something and broke it on accident, accidentally told a secret of some sort, even accidentally eat her lunch! Dunno how one would accidentally do that, but ANYTHING is better than what the HELL you just did!"</p>
<p>He kept scolding himself as he made his way back to his bedroom, completely tearing off his pants. Wouldn't you know it, still hard. He plopped himself back onto his messy bed, right back onto his pillow. He peered out his window (his building might've been shite, but the view was rather nice, and it included a parking lot view) Just in time for him to catch Chell walking back to her car. He whined as he watched her, guilt rising in his gut as he started to stroke himself again. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Chell, really."</p>
<p>He messed this up, really he did, and he'd do absolutely anything to fix it. As soon as he fixed himself, really. He kept stroking himself in vain, only to nearly jump out of his skin as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. His eyes snapped open (can't recall closing them honestly), and saw the car was still there, but she wasn't. He got up, turned, and lo and behold, she was leaning at his doorway, hand on her hip, holding onto some black bag. He sat there, staring at her for a moment, before realizing he was absolutely, completely nude (unless glasses counted. Did they count as clothes? He'd have to look that up later. He was sure they didn't, but he'd make an exception in this case), in front of CHELL. He gave a cry of surprise, and used his chest to cover himself up, practically having a heart attack.</p>
<p>"Chell! Oh my GOD I'm sorry I didn't even think you'd be back and-"</p>
<p>He paused. She wasn't freaking out. This was an appropriate reaction on his end, wasn't it? Why was she so calm? This wasn't like the printer incident of last week, nor was this the papercut of yesterday, but this was his co worker seeing him stark bullock NUDE. </p>
<p>"What? What is it? You're getting me more paranoid than usual. And I don't even cross poles when walking the damn street."</p>
<p>Chell motioned lower, to his erection, making itself evident under the sheet. He used a pillow to place in between his legs, only hating his life further. Why not just bend over and have her snap a photo of your ass? So she doesn't bloody forget what you look like without clothes. She motioned towards him again, and he raised a brow. What did she want? Normally he could read her like a book, but this was an entirely different situation, and all the blood wasn't exactly in his head at the moment. He raised a brow as she motioned at him again.</p>
<p>"O...kay? How about I just shoot some guesses, and you stop me once I've got it?"</p>
<p>She nodded. He tried to ignore the throbbing as he gave whatever idea popped into his head.</p>
<p>"You want me to get rid of it? Chell I've been TRYING."</p>
<p>Nope, not it.</p>
<p>"Uh...you want me to ignore it? Not that easy, mate."</p>
<p>Still no. He cringed and scooted a bit away from her.</p>
<p>"You...aren't gonna cut it off or something insane, right?"</p>
<p>Thank god that was wrong too. Before he could think, his lips were moving.</p>
<p>"You want to help me?"</p>
<p>She nodded. Oh shit she nodded. He could feel his face ignite as he stared at her. His voice cracked as he tried to wrap his head around this situation.</p>
<p>"You...you want to help me...get off. Am. Am I reading that right?"</p>
<p>She nodded. He didn't know how else to put it. Chell. Was seriously offering to help him cum. The mere thought of it made him throb painfully. He was about to tear off the sheets, before hesitating. This had to be some pervy fever dream. He had passed out in exhaustion, and was dreaming of his ultimate fantasy. He THOUGHT that at least, before she walked up to the bed, dropped her bag next to him, and took the blankets off herself. She WANTED to see him like this. He scrambled for words, her eyes on him definitely giving him far more pressure than he'd ever recall her giving him before.</p>
<p>"I...hoo boy. Alright, this is happening. This is apparently NOT a dream and you're actually looking at me naked apparently. Well, uhm...let's give it a go then."</p>
<p>Wheatley was a virgin (no he didn't count his Christmas party. That was between him and a very drunk Rick), so understanding how to go about this, wasn't exactly in his skill set. He leaned over and tried to undo her pants, only to have his hand smacked away.</p>
<p>"Ow! Well bloody hell, how ELSE am I going to handle this?"</p>
<p>She motioned towards the lube he had at his nightstand, and after he passed it to her, she finally revealed what was in her bag. A bundle of black straps, and a rather large, blue...thing. </p>
<p>"What is-"</p>
<p>That was when she adjusted it for him to get a better look. Then it clicked.</p>
<p>"You. Just carry a strap on with you. In your car?"</p>
<p>She nodded. He was going to press on it, before addressing the actual issue; that she wanted to peg him. He crossed his legs, and shook his head.</p>
<p>"No no no, nothing is going in my bum, no way no how. No."</p>
<p>She gave him a clearly judgemental look, and he threw his hands in the air.</p>
<p>"Hey hey! I'm not kinkshaming, you're into what you're into, you like this sorta thing, that's great, marvelous, women can do anything and all that- I just don't want my bum railed."</p>
<p>She motioned towards the bed below them. She didn't say it, but her words were clear. 'You've tried everything else, what have you to lose here?' He nodded in agreement to her silent proclamation, and sighed.</p>
<p>"Right, fair point. Experimentation and all that jazz…"</p>
<p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, before holding his hands up in defeat.</p>
<p>"Alright. Alright. I will TRY it. But I have rules. If I want to quit, I'm quitting. You will BE careful not to break anything in or around my body. And you will not speak a word of this to-"</p>
<p>He stopped at his wrong choice of words, before groaning. </p>
<p>"Right, right, sorry. Just...take it easy, that's all I ask."</p>
<p>She nodded, and even shook his hand in confirmation. She took the long pillow from him, and placed it down, motioning for him to lay down. He obeyed, and once he did, she took him by his hips, lifting his ass up. Did it feel weird to have her hands on his bum? Absolutely. But in a way, it was… exciting, knowing just who was touching him. He heard the click of the bottle opening, before feeling her oiled hands on his cheeks. She was really digging into the flesh, kneading them roughly, as if she was making dough. It was a bit rough, but honestly? Rather nice. Before Wheatley knew it, he was smothering his face into another pillow, and sticking his ass even higher in the air in want.</p>
<p>"This uhm...a bit different, innit?"</p>
<p>Not that he was complaining. He was hesitant as the firm, smooth massages led to her sticking a finger right into his ass. It wasn't done awkwardly, just a lubed finger slowly being shoved into him. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely something you could feel happening. She slowly slid it in and out, testing his reaction to it. She lightly tapped his ass twice, and he nodded. Two taps was 'are you okay', usually. </p>
<p>"Just...peachy, really. This is just...new. Different. Not against it just ye-"</p>
<p>He didn't finish as she introduced a second finger, forcing him to tense up at the minor stretch. There was discomfort that quickly slid in euphoria, making him bite his bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Uh, C-Chell?"</p>
<p>She halted her movements, clearly worried he was hurt. Shy as he was to admit it, that was far from the case.</p>
<p>"Could uhm...you shoot for four, if you please?"</p>
<p>There was hesitation in her actions, but he knew she was grinning. It was a 'I knew I was right' grin, one she wore often. One that he loved. He heard her click the bottle open again, and imagined her pretty fingers coated in lubricant. What an image. And what a FEELING too, as he learned just a moment later, with four lubed up fingers pushing themselves into him. This made him tense up yet again, before giving a loud groan of satisfaction. Why was this SO good? Feeling those nimble fingers stretching him as they were shoved inside, feeling her go knuckle deep nearly made him pass out in ecstasy. For once, he was thankful his body wasn't willing to let him rest without getting what it wanted. Then, in just a moment, she stopped. He quickly whipped around, his body ACHING for more. He was SO close then, so close to finally having that desperate itch scratched, and she was depriving him.</p>
<p>"Chell? C-come on, don't do-"</p>
<p>That was when he got a good look at her. Her tank top was off, revealing a simple, sort of aged looking bra (didn't matter WHAT she wore, honestly, she'd always be attractive. Hell, he'd take her wearing nothing at all if that proved anything), and her pants? Gone, out the window (not literally, though Chell was chaotic enough to do so). This left her in not even underwear as she slid the strap on to her body. She allowed him to watch her lube the blue toy, stroking it in order to evenly coat it, before they made eye contact, and she made the motion for him to turn around. He hesitated, feeling absolutely weak, before ultimately obeying, just giving into his cravings.<br/>That was when he felt it. He felt the tip pressed against him, before she pushed it in, making him gasp. </p>
<p>"Hoo, that's...something."</p>
<p>It definitely wasn't comfortable. Yet, here he was, absolutely interested in more.</p>
<p>"Chell? C-can you just do half?"</p>
<p>Yet again, hesitation, before she obeyed, slowly pushing herself halfway and stopping. Wheatley swore he was seeing the heavens as his body shook in excitement. She patted his ass twice again, and he quickly nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm g-good luv, really. Oh god you're killing me…"</p>
<p>She slowly moved her hips back and forth, getting him used to the stretch, before he found himself whining as if in pain.</p>
<p>"Chell? I-I know I said easy, but I NEED to cum, PLEASE. Please-"</p>
<p>Chell apparently didn't need much coaxing, given how she grabbed onto his hair, and immediately SLAM into him. With the ENTIRE length. The effect was IMMEDIATE, and it sent waves after waves of pleasure the second she did it. She seemed to know how much he enjoyed it, given how she wrapped her legs over his, and kept bucking her hips against his. It was wild, almost animalistic, how she was treating him. And he loved it.</p>
<p>"Oh FUCK Chell!! Please, f-faster! Dear fucking god, faster!!"</p>
<p>He didn't care how loud or pathetic he was being. He just knew he was under Chell, at her mercy, completely taking it up the ass, making these absolutely loud, lewd noises as his ass only kept feeling her assault. It was such a contrast to the soft, sweet smelling skin above him. Chell was a monster, practically slamming his head down the second he tried to play with himself. Not that he needed to add to the pleasure, given how she seemed to tuck into just the right spot.<br/> The last straw turned out to be a few slams in his ass, and her leaning right into his ear. The panting, the grunting as she assaulted him with her hips. The recollection of CHELL doing this, finally, FINALLY letting him cum, screaming bloody murder into his pillow. She wouldn't grant him mercy even then, completely fucking him through his orgasm. Even after he sullied his pillow, she only stopped when his pathetic mewls arose from overstimulation. </p>
<p>"Ooooh...YES. Well done. Tremendous, really. Do I still have toes? Can't uh...can't feel them."</p>
<p>Wheatley's body only went limp under her, completely disregarding his own mess. She peered over his shoulder, and he gave a weak thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Really, that was...wow. Oh that was SOMETHING."</p>
<p>To say Wheatley was in heaven, was no exaggeration. His body finally came, his ass felt sore, and he had a stunning woman peering over at him. He gave a light shake of his head, remembering he wasn't the only one here.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry. Do you uhm, need me to do something for you too?"</p>
<p>She carefully pulled herself out, and helped him get onto his back, before showing him her absolutely soaked pussy. She looked just as exhausted as he was, and as she held up the number three, he understood why.</p>
<p>"You came THREE times? From that?"</p>
<p>She gave a tired nod, before gesturing to him again. He was confused as to what she wanted now, before he suddenly had his legs spread open, and the fake gerth shoved inside him again, making him cry out in surprise. She pressed her forehead against his, panting right into his face as her hips kept moving. He gripped onto the sheets below, knowing he had not the strength, nor the want to fend her off.<br/>And he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>Wheatley couldn't focus. He was supposed to be actually working, but thinking of Chell? He absolutely couldn't. He peered around the area, and finding himself alone enough to not be caught, texted her.</p>
<p>'Chell? I have a favor to ask.'</p>
<p>The response was immediate, and it somehow made him more nervous.</p>
<p>'Yes?'</p>
<p>Wheatley exhaled, trying to keep himself calm.</p>
<p>'Can we do it again? Please?'</p>
<p>'Isn't this the fourth time this week?'</p>
<p>'Well yes, but I NEED it. Please?'</p>
<p>He received a frowny face in response. Fun as it was, Chell wasn't without the classic human greed. She wanted him to sweeten the deal. Sweeten. He prided himself as he responded.</p>
<p>'What If I promise you cake? That big black forest kind that the company orders from that one place. I'll buy you one, you can have it all. After you give me what I want. How's that sound?'</p>
<p>It showed she was typing. Then stopped. Typing, then stopped.</p>
<p>'How badly do you need it?'</p>
<p>'SO bad Chell, please?'</p>
<p>'Alright. On two conditions. One, you get me that cake. Two, send me a video of you playing with yourself.'</p>
<p>'I can do that.'</p>
<p>He was going to send her a few videos from his library, before she messaged again.</p>
<p>'No. I want you to record one NOW. At your desk.'</p>
<p>Wheatley gulped, taking another look to make sure he was alone, before responding. </p>
<p>'But I don't want to get CAUGHT??'</p>
<p>'Then you can literally go fuck yourself. You want it, you have to earn it. Now pull yourself out, stroke your cock, and say 'Please fuck me, Chell'. Go on, I'm waiting.'</p>
<p>He hesitated, but his cock lightly twitched in protest. He pulled himself out, held out his camera, and recorded himself. He swallowed.</p>
<p>"Please...fuck me, Chell. I-I need it. Please-"</p>
<p>He had no idea why it happened, but he immediately came into his palm at just the recollection of her holding him down and railing him.</p>
<p>"Shit shit shit delete delete-aaaand I sent it."</p>
<p>He covered his face in embarrassment, before he saw the message on his phone.</p>
<p>'You REALLY need me, don't you? Alright. Your place, six. I'll give you exactly what you need. Just don't forget my cake ;)'</p>
<p>Wheatley didn't peg himself as this kind of guy, up until this point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>